Prince or Frog?
by Rookie9
Summary: Rachel's looking for her prince. Will she find him or a frog?


Whee! MORE SONGFICS!!!! This is yet again another Rachel fanfic! I guess y'all can tell that Rachel's my fav charcter in the series huh? But fear not for while I'm doing these songfics I am also working on a Cassie fanfic XD. Anywho this song is called 'Princes and Frongs' by Superchick. And basicly Marco's singing the song kinda.. somewhat and it's from Rachel's point of view. XD Disclamier: I dont own anything that has to do with Animorphs or Superchicks.

* * *

"_All Princes start as frogs  
And all gentlemen as dogs  
Just wait till it's plain to see  
What we're growing up to be." _

Marco sang out loud.

"Marco shut up!" I said as I tossed the basketball to him.

"What's the matter Rachel? Jealous of my awesome voice?" Marco replied as he tried to get away from Jake so he could score.

"Yeah Marco. I sooo want a singing voice that makes peoples ears bleed." I replied sarcastically.

Jake stole the ball from Marco and threw it up trying to make the basket. The ball bounced off of the backboard and was falling. I ran over to the goal and tried to grab the ball. But before could I grab it I tripped over a foot and fell onto the pavement.

"Rachel are you ok?" Tobias asked as he helped me up.

"Tobias you tripped me on purpose!" I said with a grin to let him know I was teasing him.

Tobias grinned back at me. "Well I couldn't let you get the point now could I?" He replied good naturely.

_"Coz some frogs will still be frogs  
Some dogs will still be dogs  
__But some boys can become men  
Just don't kiss us till than."_

Marco of course.

"Where's that basketball? Maybe if I hit him in the face he'll shut up." I growled as I looked at Marco.

Marco just grinned at me. "Tsk tsk such a jealous girl you are Rachel." He replied.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

_You hate men is what you say_  
_And I understand how you feel that way  
All girls dream of a fairy tail  
But what you've got's like a used car salesman  
_

"Ugh guys are such a pain." I said to myself as I grabbed a book from my locker. I, Rachel, was a very ticked off sixteen year old.

"Aw now now not all guys are a pain. Take me for example. I have never been a pain. Not one day in my life have I been a pain." Marco said from behind me.

I turned and looked at him. "Oh right Marco. You've never been a pain." I said rolling my eyes.

Marco grinned. "See? I told you I've never been a pain.....So what'd he do this time?" Marco asked growing serious.

"Jeff stood me up last night and now he's avoiding me." I replied with a frown.

"Are you sure? Something might have come up and he just might not be avoiding you." Marco replied.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Trust me Marco, He stood me up. And He saw'll me walking towards him eariler this morning. He stopped and than went into the boys bathroom. Are you saying that Boys aren't like that?" I asked.

"_Trying to conceal what's wrong  
Behind a smile and a song  
and I'm not saying that saying that boys are not like that  
But I think you should know  
That some of us will grow" _

Marco sang softly.

"You sing that song to much Marco. You know that right? And you never sing all of it, Just bits and pieces." I told him.

"That's cause I only sing the parts that are true. You first liked Jeff because he sang. And I'm not saying that boys aren't like that. But some of us will grow up. You know why?" Marco replied with a smile.

I smiled back knowing what was coming. "Why?" I asked him.

_"Because....  
All Princes start as frogs  
And all gentleman as dogs  
Just wait till it's plain to see  
What we're growing up to be.."_

I rolled my eyes. "And when will if be plain to see what your growing up to be huh?" I asked him wondering what he'd say.

Marco thought for a moment. "When Guys aren't jerks and when they treat you like you should be treated. I guess." Marco replied with a shruged.

"So will all frogs become Princes and will all dogs become Gentlemen?" I asked him enjoying the conversation.

Marco grinned at me. "I was hoping you'd ask." He replied.

"_Coz some frogs will still be frogs  
And some dogs will still be dogs  
But some boys can become men  
Just don't kiss us til than."_

I rolled my eyes at Marco. "Which one are you? A dog or a frog?" I teased.

Marco grew unuseally serious. "Hopfully Frog...That way one day I might become your Prince." He said softly as the bell rang.

For the first time I didn't have a comeback. I just stood there and watched as he walked off towards class, Wondering what he meant by that.

**A YEAR LATER**

_You found him is what you say  
And we all want you to feel that way  
The frog you've got seems cute enough to kiss  
And maybe frogs seem like that's all their is._

"Guys I'm sure He's the one.." I said talknig about Jeff, my Boyfriend.

Tobias frowned hard at me. "Rachel We want him to be the one for you but come on that guys a creep. You deserve better. Doesn't she Marco?" Tobias asked.

Marco looked at me and nodded. "I don't like him Rachel. He's a frog." He agreed.

"Hmph," I said putting my hands on my hips. "Well I can't seem to find a Prince. SO what am I gonna do just stay single the rest of my life huh?" I asked him.

"_But just because  
__you haven't found your pince yet  
Doesn't mean your still not a Princess  
And what if your Prince comes riding in  
While you're kissin a frog  
What's he gonna think than?  
So look into his eyes  
Are you a princess or a fly?_

Marco sang softly.

I looked over at Jake and Cassie. "Guys y'all like Jeff right?" I asked them.

Cassie looked down at the ground and Jake was silent for a while. "I've seen him flirting with other girls Rachel... I think you should just forget about him." Jake replied slowly.

I stood up off of the hay bale and stomped my foot. "Hmph. What do y'all know anyways hmm? I'm out of here." I said as I walked out of he barn.

"Rachel.." I heard Cassie say. But I ignored her and kept walking. My cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" I said after I hit the talk button.

"Rachel...This is Malissa..." Malissa Chapman said.

"Oh Hey Malissa what's up?" I asked her.

"It's about Jeff.... He kissed me a few mintues ago. I slapped him and told him to...Eh nevermind what I told him... But anyways Rach I thought you should know.." Malissa said softly.

I felt sick to my stomach. "Thanks for telling me I have to go..." I said than I hung up.

"Is something wrong?"

I spun around and saw Marco. "Oh Marco you startled me..." I said softly.

"Rachel.. What did Malissa want?" He asked as he took a step closer to me.

I looked down at the ground. "Jeff had kissed her....Marco you were right about him." I said slowly.

"Rachel...I wish I wasn't right... I'm sorry.." Marco said softly as he hugged me.

I returned the hug and relized something. "Marco? Will you sing some of that song again?" I asked softly.

"_All princes start as frogs  
And all gentlemen as dogs  
Just wait til it's plain to see  
What we're growing up to be  
Coz some forgs will still be frogs  
And some dogs will still be dogs  
Some boys could become men  
Just don't kiss us til then."_

Marco sang softly.

I smiled slightly. "I never really cared about Jeff...I was just waiting for my Prince to come.. And I've found him." I said softly.

Marco looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

I just smiled and leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Marco looked shocked but than he grinned. "Bout time." He said.

I laughed and grinned bakc at him. "You knew all along that I would fall for you huh?" I asked.

"Of course." Marco replied. Than he leaned in and we kissed again.

* * *

Finshed!!! I hope y'all liked this story. I did it alittle different than my other song fics. I will also begin writing a new songfic once I think of a good song. So if you have any ideas feel free to tell me XD Read and Review please ^^


End file.
